


International Hunting

by snowflake123



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Exorcisms, Fighting, Gen, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Possession, Secrets, long distance friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rache and John have been good friends, since they were kids actually. Thanks to a project between certain schools, the two clicked fast. Now a few years later, John wants to see Rache again so she catches the next flight to London. The thing is, she was really hoping to get away from hunting for awhile, that sure backfired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Remember Rache? I wanted to do something that had to do with Sherlock and Supernatural, so one long boring day later this happened. Be gentle please. Also, I did my research and actually looked up cafe in London, if I'm wrong let me know and you can suggest a different place.

It was just after noon when the plane landed in London. There was a time difference between London and Minnesota. It was around two o’clock at night when Rache received a text from John Watson. The two knew each other through a project at their schools. It was a pen-pal project, and even after the project was over. They kept writing to each other, and soon became good friends.

The text that Rache received was simply an invitation to get together and catch up. They’ve seen each other through video chat a few times, but haven’t seen each other after that. John had promised to meet her at the airport while his flat mate was out.

When Rache stepped through the gate, both she and John lit up when they saw each other. Once they reached each other, they smiled, and wrapped each other in a hug.

Once they released each other, John said.

“It's good to see you Rachel.”

“It's Rache now John.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Rache smiled, gave a dismissive wave, and told him.

“It's fine. And it's good to see you too. So, what do you want to do?”

“I was thinking lunch and catching up.”

They went to a place called Damson café, and they just talked most of that afternoon. Rache was tempted to say what she did, but held off a little when John asked.

“So Rache, what do you do now?”

“Oh, um. I’m a hunter.”

“What do you hunt?”

 _Demons and other kinds of monsters_. She thought, but instead she told him.

“Mostly deer. What about you?”

“I’m a doctor. I work at a small clinic.”

“Sounds a little boring.”

John laughed a little and told her.

“It is until my flat mate texts me.”

“Speaking of. Who is he? I’d like to meet him.”

“Alright, he should be back at the flat by now.” John grabbed his coat, and the two headed for Baker Street.

******

After meeting Mrs. Hudson and explaining to her that Rache is just a friend. She and John went up to 221B, to find that John’s flat mate was still out. Rache noticed a foul odor, but didn’t mention it to John. Actually, he didn’t seem to notice it at all. To Rache, it smelled like rotten eggs. She looked around a little and John asked.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing. If you’ll excuse me. I’m going to have a look around.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

Rache smiled, and started her search for the source of the smell. She checked the living room, bathroom, kitchen, and the upstairs. But she had no luck. The only room she hadn’t checked was the flat mate’s room. She went down the hall, and checked to make sure she was clear. Once she was certain that she was, she opened the door, stepped in, and closed it behind her. The smell was stronger in there, so Rache looked through the whole room. She approached the window, when she looked at the sill she recognized what she saw.

“Shit, that’s sulfur.”

She was hoping that it wasn’t John who had a demon crawling around in him. She kept her suspicions though. In order to figure it out, she needed to keep an eye out for someone in the flat acting out of the ordinary. Just two minutes before the flat mate got back, Rache left the room the way she found it. Closing the door behind her.

She got back to the living room, just a minute before the flat mate entered. When he did though, John smiled a little, and introduced Rache.

“Sherlock, there’s someone I want you to meet.” John walked over to Rache, placed a hand on her shoulder and continued on. “This is Rache. She’s an old friend of mine.”

Rache smiled and said.

“Nice to meet you.” She held out her hand for Sherlock to take, he did and said back.

“You too. American. Accent alone gave it away.”

“Okay then.” She turned to John and told him. “I should probably go check into a hotel.”

As she turned to leave, John called out.

“Rache wait. I think there’s a guest room upstairs. That is if you want to stay up there.”

“Uh, sure. Thanks John.”

John smiled and nodded. Then showed Rache upstairs to the guest room. She left the door opened to listen to the things that went on downstairs. Not that much happened down there, and the rest of the evening was pretty uneventful.

Rache had all of her things unpacked, but left her tools in her bag. She slid the bag under the bed where it should stay safe, then went downstairs to join the guys. But she mostly kept an eye on Sherlock. She didn’t have any thoughts that she was wrong. She just knew that it was a matter of time before that thing inside Sherlock slipped up. But this thing was very clever. It went a whole day with out slipping up, or being detected. But Rache was on to it, and just waited.

******

After two days with no slip ups, Rache started to have her doubts. After two more days, Rache really started to doubt herself. It seemed like Sherlock was himself. Everything was fine until John had left. Rache came downstairs, and found a note on the coffee table.

_Rache, went out for a little bit. Be back soon._

Rache put the note back down and mumbled.

“Shit.” She turned, and jumped when she saw Sherlock standing behind her. She placed a hand over her chest when Sherlock asked.

“Is everything alright Rache?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine Sherlock. I’m just going to go back upstairs.”

Sherlock didn’t answer, but she didn’t need one. Rache started up the stairs. Before she reached them, she looked over her shoulder. She could still see Sherlock. He looked over at her, smiled, and his eyes turned black. She pretended not to notice, and waited for John to come back. What she was about to do required some help.

John came back twenty minutes after Rache and Sherlock talked. In that time, Sherlock had gone to his room, and Rache painted a devil’s trap on the floor. Rache had just finished straightening out the rug, when John came in. Rache turned to face him and said.

“John, we need to talk.”

“Okay, what about?”

“Not what. Who, and it's Sherlock. There’s something wrong with him.”

“There’s nothing wrong with him.”

“What’s wrong with who?”

Rache and John turned to see where the third voice had come from. Sherlock was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Rache glared at him a little and answered.

“You. You’re not Sherlock. There’s a thing inside him taking control. And that’s you.”

John was starting to worry about Rache and asked. “Rache you can’t be serious are you?”

“Oh for gods sake John. It could be just a girl thing. There’s nothing wrong with me.”

“Don’t listen to him John. There’s an unwelcome thing inside him trying to sucker you in.”

John crossed his arms, glared at Rache and said.

“Prove it.”

“Alright. In Latin, there’s a word to use when you’re trying to expose a demon.”

Sherlock, or rather the demon inside him, shifted a little and asked. “And what would that be?”

Rache looked at him and said. “Christo.”

Sherlock’s eye color immediately changed to black. John stood taken aback not believing his eyes, then looked to Rache and told her.

“I believe you now. But I thought you were a hunter.”

Before Rache had the time to answer, the demon attacked her and John. While avoiding a hit she said.

“I am. But I don’t hunt game. This is what I hunt John.” Rache gave a hard kick to Sherlock’s midsection and mumbled. “Sorry Sherlock.”

The demon stumbled back a little and tried to hit Rache again. John grabbed Sherlock’s arm, and said before hitting him.

“Sorry about this.” Then gave him a hard blow.

Rache made her way towards the stairs and shouted.

“Keep him busy. I’ll be right back.”

With that said, Rache went to get her exorcism book. Once she came back down, she told John.

“We have to get him in the devil’s trap.”

“What’s a devil’s trap?”

Rache grabbed the rug, and pulled it back revealing the devil’s trap underneath and said.

“That’s a devil’s trap. Once a demon is inside it, they can’t get passed it unless the line is broken. Whether it's scratched away, or removed with water. Now get him in there.”

After a few minutes of fighting, Rache shoved Sherlock into the devil’s trap. She grabbed her book, and John asked her.

“What’s in there?”

“There’s an exorcism spell in here. It’ll rid Sherlock of the demon inside of him. If I don’t, then that spirit will kill his. And it definitely won’t be Sherlock anymore.”

“Will it work?”

“I’ve used it a thousand times. It works John, you have to trust me.”

“I trust you.”

Rache nodded, opened her book to the spell, and preformed the exorcism. As soon as she started, Sherlock started to cough black smoke. Rache didn’t look up, but John stood there in concern. He made a move to try and help his friend.

While holding her book with one hand, and saying the spell, Rache stopped John with her other.

When the exorcism ended, the demon had finally left, Sherlock looked to John and said.

“John.”

That was all he got out, then collapsed on the floor. John nervously looked to Sherlock, then to Rache, and she said.

“It's okay to go up to him now. He'll be fine soon.” Rache put her book down and helped John get Sherlock on the couch. Once that was done, Rache told him.

“Get him a glass of water. The paint will come off the floor. And I’ll help you clean it up.”

John did what he was told, then he and Rache cleaned off the paint. When they had finished, and put the rug back, Sherlock started to come around. While John went to make sure he was okay, Rache went to get something for them. When she came back, John had convinced Sherlock to take a drink from the glass.

“You might want to take small sips Sherlock. Not everyone does so great after an exorcism.”

Sherlock put the glass down and rubbed at his head as Rache continued talking.

“Anyways, I have something for you guys.”

She handed them both a necklace and Sherlock asked. “A necklace?”

“They’re anti-possession symbols. I have one myself. They’ll keep you safe from any kind of spirit. Whether it be vengeful, or the kind that took over you Sherlock. Keep them on no matter what. To hide them from others, simply slip it under your shirt collar.”

John had his on as soon as Rache gave it to him. Sherlock did the same after Rache explained what it did.

******

Later that day, Rache was packing her things. She heard the floor creak, and on instinct she pulled out a knife and threw it. When she saw who she threw it at, she grimaced and said.

“Oops. Sorry Sherlock. Guess I acted on impulse.”

Sherlock looked at the knife in the wall, then to Rache and told her.

“That’s alright.”

“So, what can I do for you?”

“John wanted me to come up and say. Thank you.” He grimaced as the word distastefully left his mouth.

Rache smiled and told him.

“No problem. That’s what I do. I’m serious about the necklace though. Keep it on. And I think you should consider yourself lucky. If John hadn’t invited me over. You would’ve still had a demon possessing you. And you can keep the knife. I have plenty just like it at home.”

After that, she and Sherlock headed downstairs. Rache told him a little about what she did, and he seemed very interested. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, John gave Rache a goodbye hug and said.

“Thanks for you help Rache.”

“No problem. That’s what I do John. Hopefully the next time we get together things like this won’t happen.”

“Yeah, hopefully.”

She stepped back from his hug and said.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me. I think I found something that had to do with a changeling back in the states. Later boys.”

After Rache left 221B, John turned to Sherlock and asked.

“What’s a changeling?”

Even though Rache told him about some things that she hunted. She never got around to that, so Sherlock only shrugged.


End file.
